1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, to a quick-load ammunition clip for use in automatic and semi-automatic weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known ammunition clips generally comprise a chamber (often of rectangular cross-section) in which a pressure plate is spring biased. Loading the clip with ammunition requires the insertion of cartridges one at a time against the force of the pressure plate forcing the pressure plate further down into the chamber and compressing the spring. To avoid this cumbersome process, soldiers will often carry several loaded clips. When one clip is emptied, it is merely removed from the weapon, discarded, and replaced by a loaded clip. This, however, only postpones the time consuming task of manually loading the clip, and on the field of battle, the additional time could have extreme consequenses.